The present invention relates generally to lubrication equipment and particularly to such equipment for use by those lubricating heavy equipment either at a plant site or in the field.
Portable lubrication equipment for the most part is embodied within hand-held devices including a lubricant reservoir, means for pressurizing the lubricant therein and a grease conduit with a coupling at its distal end for sealed engagement with a grease fitting. Such devices are referred to generally as grease guns. Another type of grease gun relies upon pressurization of lubricant container remote from the hand-held grease gun. The container is wheel-supported and pressurized by air rendering same dependent on a close by pressure source. With regard to grease guns having a self-contained supply of lubricant, the lubricant capacity is usually limited to 20 or less ounces of grease which while suitable for some lubrication jobs is not practical when lubricating several large pieces of industrial equipment. It is not uncommon for a workman to spend considerable time in reloading of the grease gun one or more times during a work shift. Another drawback to such grease guns is the fact that those used for industrial purposes require two-handed operation. As many lubrication points on large pieces of equipment can only be reached with the use of a ladder, the risk of injury by a fall during servicing of a fitting is greatly increased. With respect to lubrication systems having an air-pressurized, wheel-supported cylinder the same are not in any way practical for use within an industrial facility by reason of their restricted mobility.